


Плохой день

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: — Плохой день?Даже в темноте Уилл увидел слабый кивок, подтверждающий его догадку. За полгода он несколько раз подлавливал Коннора в подобном рассыпанном состоянии, всегда собирая его по частям самым нужным способом, который так необходим был Роудсу – просто находясь рядом с ним.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 8





	Плохой день

Неудачный день. Именно так мог охарактеризовать свою смену Коннор, припарковавшись у дома, но почти двадцать минут продолжая сидеть в машине, не решаясь зайти в дом. Две операции закончились летальным исходом, при этом Роудс знал, что этим пациентам не выкарабкаться, но всё же надеялся на чудо. К тому же, когда выходишь в коридор сообщать плохие вести родственникам, то всегда считаешься виноватым. Как назло, именно сегодня обе семьи оказались более эмоциональными, даже не став выслушивать минимальные шансы на спасение, сразу начав выкрикивать проклятия в сторону Коннора.

Коннор старался не принимать всё близко к сердцу, учитывая, что его работа никак не могла состоять только из положительных ситуаций, всегда разбавляясь трагедией. Однако наступали дни, когда Роудсу было тяжело держаться, даже, если этому способствовали типичные операции. И в такие моменты он хотел вновь работать бок о бок с Уиллом, а не в разных отделениях, видясь только во время перерывов.

Взглянув на позднее время на приборной панели, Коннор наконец-то направился к двери. Бесшумно зайдя домой, он не хотел потревожить уставшего Уилла, который на несколько часов раньше покинул больницу. Уилл отослал несколько сообщений Коннору, предлагая остаться в ординаторской и дождаться его, но сразу оказался выпровоженным из неотложки. Коннор не был эгоистом, чтобы бесцельно заставлять Уилла ждать себя.

Сил хватило добраться только до дивана. Коннор вытянулся на нём, облегчённо выдохнув. Когда он оказывался в их с Уиллом убежище, ему сразу на душе становилось лучше. Все проблемы, казавшиеся такими серьёзными и важными, уходили на второй план. Тем более практически каждая вещь в помещении, на которую смотрел Коннор, заставляла его улыбаться, ведь все они были куплены обоими мужчинами.

Лёжа с закрытыми глазами, Коннор думал о первой неделе совместного проживания с Уиллом. И тёплые воспоминания ещё больше успокаивали, чем домашняя атмосфера. Он не ожидал, что регулярное сталкивание лбами на работе никак не переместится на личную жизнь под одной крышей. И это лишь в бесчисленный раз радовало мужчину, что они не поспешили, что всё произошедшее между ними — было не случайностью.

За прокручиванием моментов из прошлого, Коннор не заметил тихих шагов на лестнице. Усталость реально занижала уровень бдительности.

— Коннор, — негромко позвал Уилл, обеспокоенно подходя к нему, присаживаясь на край дивана, — давно вернулся?

— Минут пять назад, — Коннор и сам не знал: врёт он или нет, не чувствуя скорости времени, однако, его голос звучал блёкло.

— Плохой день? — Вздохнул Уилл, опустив руку на грудь мужчины, не отводя от него обеспокоенного взгляда.

Даже в темноте Уилл увидел слабый кивок, подтверждающий его догадку. За полгода он несколько раз подлавливал Коннора в подобном рассыпанном состоянии, всегда собирая его по частям самым нужным способом, который так необходим был Роудсу — просто находясь рядом с ним.

Потянув за руку на себя Коннора, Уилл уложил его голову себе на колени. Коннор сразу уткнулся лицом в живот Холстеда, тяжело и шумно выдыхая, зная, что работа всегда остаётся за порогом их дома. Даже, если он это и не сумел сделать, Уилл возьмёт всё на себя.

И они молчали. Уилл медленно перебирал волосы мужчины, приятно массируя пальцами голову, успокаивая его. Действия Уилла усыпляли Коннора, который не собирался сопротивляться нависшей над ним сонливости. А ещё он знал, что ему катастрофически не хватало тактильного контакта с любимым человеком.

Сонно заморгав, Коннор невольно зажмурился, поймав первые лучи раннего солнца неподготовленными глазами. Он не сразу понял, что проспал всю ночь на коленях Уилла, что Холстед не стал его тревожить, так и пробыв в сидячем положении, на удивление, ещё продолжая дремать.

За несколько секунд вспомнив, как окончился его сложный день рядом с Уиллом, Коннор только улыбнулся. Уилл всегда знал, что необходимо Коннору, и это лишь сближало их. И тёмная туча, неприятно преследовавшая Коннора весь прошлый день, покинула его.

Осторожно поднявшись, чтобы не разбудить Уилла, Коннор также аккуратно перевёл его в горизонтальное положение, укрывая мягким объёмным пледом. На часах было около шести утра, а их впереди ждал целый выходной. Невесомо коснувшись губами лба мужчины, он уже хотел пойти на кухню, но Уилл схватил его за руку.

— Ещё рано, — из-за сна голос Уилла был хриплым.

— Спасибо, — Коннору не нужно было объяснять Холстеду, за что он благодарил его, возвращаясь обратно на диван, который всё же был узок для них двоих, но мужчине удалось не упасть с него на пол.

— Солнце, ты точно не хочешь поговорить со мной насчёт вчера? — Крепко удерживая Коннора за талию, искренне улыбнулся Уилл, зная, что иногда необходимы не только действия, но и слова.

— Как ты вчера и угадал, у меня был плохой день, несколько смертей, которые я никак не смог бы предотвратить, но ты же знаешь, как невозможно это донеси до родственников погибших, — произнёс Коннор, подняв глаза на Холстеда, давая понять одним лишь взглядом, что теперь с ним всё в порядке.

Понимающе кивнув, Уилл лишь сильнее прижал к себе Коннора, пролежав так около часа, пару раз заснув на некоторое время, хотя ощущения были двойственными, будто он просто закрывал и открывал глаза. Единственное, что прибавило бодрости — был Коннор, обнимающий его в ответ.

— Кровать всё же была бы удобнее, — засмеялся Уилл, когда оба уже решили подняться с дивана, кряхтя из-за затёкших конечностей.

— Можем после завтрака перебраться в спальню, — легко усмехнулся Коннор, сбежав в ванную, уловив еле заметный румянец на щеках Уилла.

Уилл почувствовал, что Коннор в норме, но был ещё один элемент, который всегда был заключительным, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным в состоянии Роудса. Пока мужчина принимал душ, Холстед неторопливо жарил омлет, мелко нарезав в него сосисок. Поставив тарелки с горячей едой на стол, он с большим энтузиазмом приготовил себе кофе, а Коннору…

— Горячий шоколад, Уилл, — засиял Коннор, отпив немного сладкого напитка, сразу же благодаря своего мужчину приторным поцелуем, — ты — лучший.

Недостающим элементом был горячий шоколад, который вмиг поднимал настроение Коннора, даже больше, чем кофе, от которого зависел Уилл. Держа двумя руками кружку, Коннор наслаждался напитком, не замечая, как пристально наблюдал за ним Уилл с лёгкой улыбкой на лице.

Закончив с аппетитным завтраком, который любил готовить именно Уилл, жизнерадостно обсуждая последние новости, Коннор настойчиво притянул его к себе, собираясь тесно провести вместе с ним свободный от работы день, утягивая мужчину в спальню, которая пустовала без них всю ночь.


End file.
